Innocent Days
by mei anna aihina
Summary: "Terpikirkah tentang ke mana kita akan pergi?" "Terus tanpa tujuan seperti ini pun tak apa." Karena perasaan gadis di sisinya inilah yang harus diutamakan. Dia harus bisa mencapai hati gadis itu sebelum akhir tour mereka. Inspired from oshio koutarou - doukyuusei (classmates) (ft. yuuki ozaki). Huening Kai x Jang Wonyoung, TXT x IZONE, Straight, Hueningkai, KaiWon (rep. wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

**-:- Gadis Itu -:-**

Melepas sebelah earphone, mata serupa rubah melihat keributan kumpulan adik kelas yang ada lima langkah dari kursi di mana ia menunggu bersama penumpang lain di bandara. Rasa penasaran membumbung, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang dia kenal di sana kecuali seorang gadis yang mirip sepertinya—yang juga baru keluar dari kerumunan dan menghampiri dengan wajah kesal kemudian duduk di samping.

"Kenapa?" Ia tidak basa-basi.

"Ada gadis gila di kelasku. Sangat gila!"

"Gila? Seperti?" Diam-diam dia menyentuh tombol stop pemutar di ponsel dengan mata masih pada sang adik, Bahiyyih namanya.

"Gadis gila itu mengatakan hal mengerikan pada sahabatku. Dia bilang jangan ikut tour ini—"

_Yang mana?_ Matanya tidak lagi memperhatikan si adik, bahkan suara mengomel itu menjadi _backsound_ samar ketika ia mencari dengan mata dan lihat kumpulan adik kelasnya bubar kemudian menyisakan seseorang. Ada seorang siswi menyisir rambut dengan jemari lentik dari dahinya lalu kebelakang sambil menghela napas keras. Mata itu menyipit dan alis jadi menukik hingga tercipta kerutan di tengah dahi. Apa ini gadis yang diceritakan Bahiyyih?

Gadis itu juga terlihat marah.

"—ada hak apa dia berkata seperti itu. Anak baru yang som—"

"Siapa namanya?" tiba-tiba saja itu keluar dari mulut tanpa aba-aba.

Bahiyyih seketika terdiam dan mendongak untuk melihat ia yang kemudian menyadari arah tatapannya. Sang adik berbicara dengan tegang, "Kai _Oppa_, jangan bilang..."

Huening Kai Kamal melihat Bahiyyih kembali, "Hm?"karena tanggapan santai itu, ia mendapatkan cengkraman dikerah jaketnya dari sang adik.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK MAU KAKAK IPAR SEPERTI DIA!"

Hah? Apa yang ada dipikiran adiknya, sih?

.

.

.

**-:- Toilet -:-**

Kai melihat kembali letak kursi penumpangnya di lembaran kertas yang dibagikan guru sesaat sebelum masuk ke pesawat tadi. Dia duduk di antara anak kelas sepuluh yang mana teman sekelas adiknya semua. Ini karena kesibukannya yang sebagai salah satu member boy group, jadi dia telat berangkat ke Hawaii bersama teman sekelasnya dan harus menyusul dengan rombongan adik kelas. Lalu sekarang, yang duduk di sampingnya adalah gadis bermasalah yang diceritakan Bahiyyih.

Dikertas tertulis namanya dan nama gadis itu berdampingan.

_Jang Wonyoung, ya_.

Tanpa kata, Kai meletakan tas ranselnya di bagasi atas kursi dan duduk masih menatap lembaran kertas.

Sejam terlewat dan semua murid ada di kelas ekonomi sibuk bercengkrama, hanya mereka berdua yang absen suara selama pesawat mengudara. Bukankah ini tidak nyaman?

_Apa aku sapa saja?_ Kai membatin.

Baru mengangkat kepala, Kai sudah disuguhi tatapan galak dari sang adik yang duduk agak jauh di depan. Bahiyyih repot-repot memutar badan untuk mengawasinya dengan memberi kode jari telunjuk dan tengah diarahkan kematanya lalu kemata Kai, itu membuat ia mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan bertanya _kenapa_ tanpa suara. Bahiyyih langsung membuang muka dengan sebal.

Kai melempar punggungnya kebelakang pada kepala kursi, masih tertawa geli dengan mata tertutup. Serasa tukar posisi menjadi adik saja, memang apa salahnya berbicara dengan orang lain?

"Hei?"

Kai segera membuka mata dan refleks memalingkan wajah kekanan di mana ada wajah yang menatapnya dalam jarak sangat dekat. Ia lekas menegakan punggung dengan panik, "Ah, ya? Kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Wonyoung tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menarik sebelah lengan hoodienya yang tidak sedang dipakai itu. Sepertinya tadi tertindih punggung Kai.

"Ah, _sorry_...," Kai berkata dengan nada pelan yang ternyata di dengar oleh gadis yang mengangguk ringan.

Wonyoung mengubah posisi duduknya agak membelakangi Kai dan menghadap jendela pesawat yang di luarnya sudah gelap bahkan bulan terlihat lebih dekat. Dari pantulan kaca jendela, Kai juga bisa melihat samar Wonyoung memejamkan mata setelah menyelimuti diri dengan hoodie putih tadi.

Ini terlalu cepat untuk tidur, 'kan?

Baiklah, bila tidak ada yang ingin mengobrol dengannya, maka dia akan mencari kesibukan sendiri dengan ponsel yang menganggur sejak tadi.

Dua jam kemudian, kabin pesawat kelas ekonomi sepi dari obrolan, rata-rata sudah tertidur, lampu juga sudah diredupkan. Perjalanan dari bandara Incheon ke bandara International Honolulu memakan waktu hampir tujuh jam, jadi wajar bila mereka kelelahan dan memilih tidur, bahkan Kai sendiri akan terlelap. Namun semua hanya menjadi akan.

Kakinya tersenggol. Kai membuka mata kembali dan ingin mengeluh pada siapapun yang mengganggu tidurnya, tapi suaranya tertahan saat melihat Wonyoung tidak sadar usaha untuk melewati kaki Kai gagal.

_Mau ketoilet?_ Kai membatin dengan setengah sadar. Dia sangat mengantuk dan akan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Namun setengah jam belum juga kembali. Dengan mata tertutup, Kai menghela napas kemudian membuka mata. _Kenapa lama sekali?_

Menepuk-nepuk paha, Kai menyusuri ruangan dengan tatapan, memeriksa kedatangan siapapun yang berjalan di bawah penerangan terbatas. Yang ia lihat sedari tadi hanya seorang pramugari yang datang mendorong troli dan saat melihatnya yang belum tertidur langsung menawari. Tentu Kai sedang tidak butuh apapun jadi segera menolak, namun dia memanggil kembali pramugari tersebut.

"Maaf, aku mau tanya," ucapnya dengan nada pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu penumpang lain.

"Ya, silahkan," jawab sang pramugari.

"Apa ada seseorang di toilet?"

Pramugari itu berpikir sebentar, "Entahlah. Aku belum memeriksanya. Kenapa?"

Belum menjawab, Kai langsung bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku mau ketoilet. Terima kasih." Ia membungkuk sebelum berjalan pergi.

Dia pergi ke toilet dengan langkah teratur. Di depan pintu toilet, ia melihat tanda di pintunya tertulis tidak ada orang, jadi dibuka dan benar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Akhirnya Kai masuk kedalam bilik toilet untuk mencuci tangan di westafel dengan menatap refleksinya di cermin.

"Di mana ya dia?"

Ketika Kai kembali kekursi, sudah ada Wonyoung duduk menyamping agak membelakangi dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya. Apa gadis itu kembali dan langsung tertidur saat ia di toilet tadi?

Kai menghela napas kemudian duduk kembali. Dia merasa melakukan hal sia-sia. Lebih baik melanjutkan tidur saja, tapi lagi-lagi tidurnya terhalang karena isakan kecil dari orang di samping. Ia tidak bisa terlelap sampai satu jam kedepan bersama berhenti isak tangis yang coba disembunyikan gadis itu.

_Kalau kau menangis seperti itu, matamu akan membengkak saat terbangun nanti_, pikir Kai saat memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

**-:- Bujuk -:-**

Kai dibangunkan sang adik saat pesawat tiba di bandara International Honolulu. Wonyoung sudah tidak ada dikursi sampingnya, tapi sedang mengatri untuk berjalan keluar dari pesawat di depan sana. Gadis itu matanya tidak terlalu bengkak, apa jangan-jangan tidak tidur?

Dia segara bangkit dan mengambil tasnya di bagasi.

"Kau benar-benar kebo. Ayo!" Bahiyyih segera menarik tangan Kai untuk berbaris berjalan keluar.

Di luar sudah mau menjelang pagi, sepertinya waktu perjalanan tidak meleset dan sekarang dia masih merasakan jetleg.

Di gedung bandar udara sudah ada staff-staff bandara yang berdiri menunggu mereka dengan kalung bunga yang selalu diberikan pada turis ketika tiba. Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak kembali ke kampung halaman. Tempat kelahirannya.

"Aku penasaran apa kita akan sempat melihat rumah lama," ucap Bahiyyih.

"Rumah lama kita jauh dari hotel. Sepertinya tidak akan bisa."

"Tidak bisa ya..."

Melihat sang adik menjadi lesu, Kai merangkul Bahiyyih dan mengguncang-guncangnya, "Nanti kita pamer sama Appa, Mom dan Lea! Kita selfi sebanyak-banyaknya dan minta liburan musim panas nanti kesini! Gimana?"

"Aduh sakit, ih!"

"Habis cengeng!"

"Emang kapan aku nangis?!"

Kai tertawa mendengar keluhan adiknya sampai matanya menemukan Wonyoung. Tawanya mereda ketika menatapi orang di sana. Badan yang kurus dan tinggi buat gadis itu mudah ditemukan dalam kerumunan. Si gadis juga selalu sendirian.

"Dek?"

"Kenapa?"

Kai berdehem sebentar, "Si ... Jang Wonyoung itu—" belum juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bahiyyih mencela lagi.

"Tuh! Bener firasat aku!" sang adik mulai heboh menarik-narik lengan jaketnya, buat Kai menghela napas.

"Bisa tidak jangan memotong perkataanku terus?"

"Kau sudah gila kalau suka sama cewek aneh itu!"

"Ini aku mau bertanya karena _pure_ penasaran. Jangan ngaco-ngaco!"

"Semua tuh berasal dari rasa penasaran, _Oppa_! Sudah banyak buktinya di drama dan wattpad!"

"Perbandinganmu tidak setara. Aku hidup di dunia nyata. Lagi pula yang ingin kutanyakan adalah apa dia punya teman?"

"Cewek tempramen sepertinya mana ada yang mau dekat."

"Gimana... kalau kau coba berteman dengannya?"

Adiknya langsung memukul lengannya, "Ih, _NAY_!"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku, aku sudah mengobrol dengannya. Dia... lumayan baik," padahal menyapa saja tidak sempat. Atas dasar apa dia berani berasumsi?

"Sudah, ah. Kau sepertinya belum bangun dari tidur. _Bye_!" Bahiyyih berjalan cepat meninggalkan si kakak untuk menyusul teman sekelasnya.

Benar-benar.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin dikemudian hari mereka bisa berteman.

Semua berjalan menuju gedung bandara untuk mengambil koper. Baru datang, Kai langsung mendapatkan koper silvernya di bagasi conveyor. Dia berniat segera berkumpul di area penjemputan, namun saat berbalik ada Wonyoung berdiri setengah meter darinya di samping conveyor berjalan. Sedang menunggu koper juga?

Tidak ingin terlalu lama di sana, Kai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Wonyoung.

.

.

.

**-:- Harus Tahu -:-**

Wonyoung sudah berdiri cukup lama di sana untuk menunggu kopernya, tapi koper pink itu belum terlihat. Apa hilang? Ah! Tidak boleh sampai hilang atau semuanya akan kacau. Seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya selama tour ada di sana. Bagaimana ini?

Lalu seorang pria tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, agak menghalangi pandangan sambil menelpon seseorang. Pria itu berbicara agak keras.

"Ah, kopermu hilang? Kelewatan mungkin. Mau aku carikan? Oke, aku tanya kepetugas dulu."

Mendengar ada yang senasib dengannya, Wonyoung ingin bertanya, tapi ia tahan dengan menggenggam tangan sendiri. Dia tidak bisa berbicara sembarangan dengan orang asing apalagi berada di tempat tak dikenal. Kemudian orang itu berjalan, Wonyoung yang dilanda kegalauan beberapa saat lalu akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengikuti dengan pelan dan memberi jarak. Berharap dengan melakukan ini bisa menemukan kopernya tanpa harus merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang asing tersebut.

Saat mereka berjalan mendekati petugas, mata Wonyoung langsung tertuju pada koper pinknya yang berada di antara dua koper lain tergeletak dekat sang petugas. Ia berjalan agak cepat sampai melewati orang yang tadi diikuti dan akan mengambil kopernya tapi dihentikan oleh petugas yang menjaga koper-koper tersebut.

"_Can you show me your ID card or passport?_"

"Hah?" Wonyoung sadar dia tidak pandai bahasa Inggris. Bagaimana ini?

"Dia ingin melihat tanda pengenal atau passportmu agar bisa diperiksa koper itu milikmu atau bukan."

Dengan perkataan pria tadi, Wonyoung menyerahkan passport pada petugas yang langsung memeriksanya dan tak lama mengembalikan lagi.

"_Okay. It's yours,_" petugas memberi koper Wonyoung.

Tanpa ragu ia mengambil koper itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bahasa ibunya tanpa sadar karena sangking lega.

"_Thank you, Sir_."

Mendengar ucapan orang yang ia ikuti tadi, Wonyoung refleks bertanya, "Apa kau menemukan koper yang kau cari?"

Mata pria itu membulat dan langsung meletakan ponselnya di telinga, "Ah. Iya. Sudah ketemu?" Tapi percakapan di telpon belum selesai ada panggilan masuk dengan dering yang keras. Sang pria berubah agak pucat ketika menjauhkan ponselnya, mata hitam itu melirik pada Wonyoung sebelum melihat layar ponsel tapi tak lama muncul semburat merah dipipinya. "Ha-halo?"

"_YAK! KAU DI MANA, KAI OPPA_!"

Karena jawaban itu cukup keras, Wonyoung tanpa sengaja mendengarnya walau samar. Dia juga baru sadar pria ini bisa berbahasa Korea, wajahnya pun familiar. Siapa ya?

Dengan berbisik-bisik (walau lagi-lagi Wonyoung dapat mendengar) pria itu menjawab sambil membelakangi Wonyoung, "Iya. Aku akan kesana..."

Wonyoung lihat jam digital di dinding bandara dan terkejut. Dia harus buru-buru atau akan ketinggalan bus, jadi dia sentuh punggung pria yang masih menelpon itu untuk berterima kasih. Bagaimana pun, pria itu sudah membantunya. Namun saat disentuh punggungnya, si pria terlihat kaget bukan main sambil berbicara dengan agak keras.

"Oh, jadi kopermu sudah ketemu! Ya sudah! Aku tutup!"

"_Hah? koper apa_?!" lagi-lagi suara dari sambungan telpon itu terdengar sebelum ditutup.

"Anu, maaf menganggumu. Tapi aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih." Akhirnya Wonyoung mengatakannya.

"Ah, itu, iya—"

"Maaf aku pergi duluan," setelah membungkuk, Wonyoung langsung berjalan cepat, hampir saja berlari. Sudah sangat telat sekarang, semoga dia tidak ketinggalan.

Kalau dia terlambat dan tertinggal, mungkin tidak ada yang sadar karena Wonyoung tidak punya teman. Tapi, saat dia tiba ternyata pak guru Jeon masih berdiri di luar bus, menunggu dengan wajah cemas, ia menghampiri pak guru dengan wajah menyesal.

"Kemana saja kau? Yang lain menunggumu." Tegur guru itu walau tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir.

Wonyoung tidak dapat membalas tatapan gurunya, "Saya kehilangan koper tadi, _Seonsaengnim_. Maafkan saya membuat semua menunggu," lalu ia membungkuk beberapa kali, tidak menyangka akan membuat kesulitan bagi orang lain.

Terdengar helaan napas dari sang guru, "Kalau begitu segera masuk kedalam bus!"

Wonyoung hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke bus dari pintu belakang. Dia melihat dua kursi kosong di deretan belakang. Bersyukur dia lewat belakang, jadi tidak banyak mata yang repot-repot menatap kehadirannya.

Setelah dia duduk, ternyata pak guru tidak langsung masuk, bus pun mesinnya belum menyala.

_Apa masih ada yang tertinggal?_ Baru saja berpikir seperti itu, seseorang yang tidak ia kira naik ke bus. Pria yang tadi membantunya masuk lewat pintu depan._ Tunggu, kenapa bisa?_ Wonyoung terus menatap pria yang belum menyadari kehadirannya, saat mata mereka bertemu pria itu membuang muka perlahan bersamaan pak Jeon yang berjalan masuk ke dalam bus.

Pria di sana terhenti di tengah-tengah bus menghalangi jalan pak Jeon, "Jangan berdiri saja! Duduk!" perintah pak guru.

Wonyoung tidak terus menatap pria itu, ia berusaha dengan pandangan kedepan, namun di depannya hanya ada belakang kepala kursi. Walau begitu, sudut mata sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginan untuk melirik, jadi saat tempat kosong di sampingnya terisi, dia menoleh dengan sedikit menggaruk pipi sedang yang ditatap mempertahankan pandangan lurus dengan bibir membentuk garis.

"Jadi...kita sekelas? Kau...anak baru?"

Pria itu merendahkan sedikit arah pandangannya, "Aku rasa...tidak."

_Jadi apa?_ Wonyoung di dera rasa penasaran, tapi tidak bisa membuka pembicaraan lagi. Bibirnya juga seperti dilem.

Ia memainkan jemarinya dipangkuan sampai terdengar obrolan dibarisan depan.

_"Ah, jadi kau sudah kenalan dengannya? Langsung minta nomor telponmu saat pertemuan pertama?"_

_"Aku rasa kami cocok."_

Lupakan kalimat yang lain, fokus pada awal percakapan mereka.

Berkenalan. Aturan yang sangat dasar untuk mengenal seseorang.

Kenapa bisa lupa? Apa ini artinya ia sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan orang lain?

Segera dia menoleh lagi dan membuka mulutnya, namun, "Namaku|Namaku—"

Mereka terkejut dengan ucapan mereka sendiri yang tidak disengaja berujar hal sama. Kenapa bisa? Apa jangan-jangan orang itu juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertinya?

Karena pikiran itu, Wonyoung tersenyum tanpa sadar. _Kok bisa ya?_

"Jadi? Nama...mu?"

Wonyoung menggulung bibirnya kedalam sebelum menjawab, _start_-nya dicuri duluan, "Namaku Jang Wonyoung, kelas 10 – 2. Kau?"

"Kai. Huening Kai Kamal."

Jadi itu namanya. Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N**: Woaaah aku akhirnya nulis lagi di akun ini. xD Dateng bawa dedek-dedek TXT. Tolong kalo nama adenya Kai salah, bilang ya? Aku ngga begitu yakin. xD Apapun kalo ada salah-salah di sini bilang juga ya?

Sekian, terima kasih udah mampir dan baca :*

Kritik dan saran ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:- Sampo Mint-:-**

_"Kai. Huening Kai Kamal."_

_"Bahiyyih?"_

_Karena jarang sekali marga Huening di Korea ini dan Huening lainnya di sekolah tentu saja—_

_"Iya. Adik kecilku."_

_"Sunbae?"_

_"Kai saja, tanpa Oppa_—_"_

BRAK!

Ia menjatuhkan diri dengan menelungkup pada ranjang. Ingin menguburkan dirinya lebih dalam dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Lima menit bertahan dengan posisi itu, akhirnya Kai memiringkan kepala dengan ujung bibir turun serta dahi mengerut. Bahkan kalau kau sadar, ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Betapa memalukan kalimat terakhir dalam percakapannya dengan Wonyoung tadi. _OPPA_? Kepercayaan diri macam apa itu? Memang kapan gadis itu akan nambahkan sulfik tersebut di belakang namanya?

Apa besok-besok Kai harus mengomeli Bahiyyih karena selalu memanggil ia Kai _Oppa _di depan temannya? Karena dia agak risih saat teman-teman adiknya itu memanggil dia juga _Oppa_, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak suka dipanggil _oppa_, hanya saja...seseorang itu harus sangat dekat dengannya.

"Akh!" Kai menggeram sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia telah menggunakan waktu yang berharga untuk istirahat dengan bermonolog!

"Kau kenapa?"

Kai otomatis duduk tegak dengan masih menggaruk rambutnya, "Hah? Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa." Raut wajahnya tanpa cela, bahkan sekarang dibumbui seringai yang biasa.

Orang yang baru datang itu meletakan kantong kresek putih di atas meja kamar hotel mereka lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Itu adalah sekaleng coke yang terlihat segar dicuaca yang mulai terik di luar. Salah satu teman sekamar Kai itu duduk di ranjang lain dengan santai.

"Gimana perjalanannya?"

"Sepertinya agak terlambat—"

Wajah temannya itu agak menyerngit, "Aish! Bukan, tapi gimana rasanya perjalanan dengan adik kelas! Aku sih tidak peduli denganmu. Adik kelas ada yang cantik? Kenapa sih gedung sekolah kelas dua belas harus pisah sendi—"

Brak!

Setelah melempar bantal pada orang itu, Kai melompat dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Eh, Sialan!"

"Mau mandi dulu. Kepalaku panas." Kai masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, tapi baru sebentar pintunya setengah terbuka lagi dengan ia tongolkan kepalanya saja, "Dongtae, kau ada sampo? Rasa mint?"

"Ada diplastiklah. Ambil sendiri!"

"Aku udah bugil," dia mengatakan itu tanpa dosa.

"AmbIL SENDIRI, SIALAN!"

.

.

.

**-:- Kuning -:-**

Menggas terus motor ATV sewaan di sepanjang garis pantai, Kai menikmati teriknya siang di hari pertama kembali ke Hawaii. Benar-benar panas yang menyenangkan, tapi tidak sedikit teman-temannya bersembunyi di bawah parasol-parasol pinggir pantai atau bahkan tidak terlihat.

Kai mengerti, ini agak panas.

Tapi ada salah satu teman sekelas lari kearah dengan tangan di atas dahi untuk menghalau panas. Seorang dengan wajah tak kalah tampan dari Kai langsung naik ke kursi penumpang di belakangnya.

"Kai, numpang!"

Kai menoleh dengan tampilan judes, "A-Aah! Turun-turun! Aku tau kau pasti datang membawa masalah!"

Orang itu memukul punggung Kai dengan niat, "Pelit kau padaku! Kau tau aku punya foto masa kecilmu, 'kan? Mau kusebar di SNS dan membuat fansmu geger?"

"Yak! JUNG HARAM!" Kai menoleh kembali kebelakang atas ancaman tersebut. Orang berwajah tampan ini menyisir rambut pendeknya kebelakang dengan jemari tanpa kepedulian. Ia yakin kalau para gadis melihat orang itu saat ini, jeritan lima oktaf akan terdengar memekakan telinga.

"Ini semua juga salah adikmu. Kenapa dia sangat terobsesi padaku?"

"Kenapa itu terdengar seperti adikku adalah fangirlmu?"

Haram memukul punggung Kai lagi, "Udah jalan, Pak Supir."

Kai menghela napas, siap menyalakan mesin motornya kembali, tapi sebelum itu melepas jaket kuningnya terikat di pinggang lalu diberikan pada Haram tanpa menoleh. "Kau pakai rok. Duduk yang benar."

Tanpa kata, Haram menerima jaket itu yang lalu diletakan di atas pangkuan untuk menutupi rok yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari lutut. Ya, dia memang seorang gadis dengan wajah tampan bahkan terkesan tomboy, tapi pipinya merona saat itu. Apa sangat panas di sana?

Motor Kai mulai berjalan melewati pasir pantai dengan kecepatan agak lambat.

"Mau kemana terik-terik begini?"

"Ha? Oh, kabur." Jawab Haram dengan santai.

"Benar, 'kan? Kau selalu meninggalkan masalah."

"Sudah kubilang, ini gara-gara adikmu. Akhir-akhir ini dia terobsesi padaku. Selalu memberiku hal-hal aneh."

"Aneh? Seperti?"

Kai tidak langsung mendapat jawaban dari Haram, jadi ia menunggu sampai matanya menemukan sosok gadis memakai topi floppy berwarna coklat khaki, berjalan sendirian ke arah dua pohon kelapa yang terkenal karena melengkung membentuk hati. Biasanya tempat itu ramai dengan orang-orang yang ingin berfoto, tapi Jang Wonyoung dengan celingak-celinguk mengangkat ponselnya di depan wajah sambil berpose diam-diam.

"Adikmu memberiku banyak dress. Bukankah dia gila?"

Wonyoung juga memakai dress yang panjangnya sebetis berwarna kuning cerah, dengan kaki jenjang itu. Wonyoung terlihat sangat cocok, bahkan saat berjongkok lalu berpose dengan dua jari membentuk V. Ketika sadar ada orang lewat di depannya, gadis itu dengan cepat menurunkan ponsel kemudian memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

_Dia pemalu?_

Kai mengerem motor dengan mendadak ketika Wonyoung berbalik lagi dan tatapan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Dua detik itu terasa sangat lama sampai ia tersadarkan dengan keluhan Haram.

"Aduh! Kau kenapa berhenti mendadak sih?!"

Kai menoleh dan meminta maaf, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jidatku bisa benjol sebesar gunung kalau kau mengendari seperti ini."

Dia hanya menghela napas mendengar ke-lebai-an sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu. Kai kembali menatap kedepan saat mengingat Wonyoung masih di sana, tapi ternyata gadis itu sudah berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

**-:- Kaki -:-**

Datang dengan jalan perlahan tanpa suara, Wonyoung duduk di dekat pohon sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan berwarna aqua yang di ikat dengan tali berbentuk akar menjalar dengan hiasan daun. Buku ini lucu dan ia dapatkan dua bulan lalu saat pindah ke sekolah yang sekarang.

Di sini ramai karena wali kelasnya, Pak Jeon meminta seluruh murid kelas 10-2 untuk berkumpul dekat kolam renang. Dengan acak mereka duduk di manapun, tapi Wonyoung memilih duduk di bawah pohon karena terasa lebih sejuk, bahkan ada dua orang teman sekelasnya yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pak Jeon berdehem, "Perhatian untuk semuanya. Aku harus memberi tahu sesuatu tentang kelompok."

Anak-anak mengeluh. Ini adalah liburan, kenapa harus ada kelompok, sih? Serius?

"Sekolah tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berbuat seenaknya walau kalian liburan di sini. Mengertilah kami, ok?"

Seorang anak menyahut, "Tapi kelompoknya kami yang bikin ya, Pak?"

Pak Jeon mengangkat jari telunjuk dan digoyangkan kekanan dan kekiri di depan wajah, "Kalau seperti itu pasti ada orang yang tersisa. Tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal dan terpisah."

Ini sebuah kerugian bagi orang-orang yang memiliki musuh dalam kelas, contohnya tatapan permusuhan Bahiyyih pada Wonyoung saat mereka disatukan dalam kelompok yang sama. Wonyoung sendiri memandang ketempat lain di mana banyak kakak kelas sedang berkumpul di seberang kolam renang.

Ada seorang kakak kelas yang melihat ke arah sini, tapi membuang muka setelah Wonyoung memergokinya. Siapa? Wonyoung tidak tau karena kakak kelas pria yang memakai kaos oranye itu membalikan badan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Wonyoung tanpa diduga dengan tanggap memberikan perhatiannya lagi pada ketua kelompok mereka, "Banana boat?"

"Ide bagus," bahkan di aminkan cepat pula yang langsung mendapat tatapan ganas dari Bahiyyih.

"Nana, kau tidak bisa seperti itu!" Bahiyyih mendekati si Ketua Kelompok, Nana, lalu berbisik, "Kau lupa dia bicara apa padamu waktu itu? Si Cewek Gila."

Wonyoung pura-pura saja tidak dengar.

"Tapi aku pikir idenya bagus. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Tiga orang yang lain mengangguk, Bahiyyih memutar mata, Wonyoung menahan senyum.

"Ayo!"

Mereka jalan melewati pesisir pantai untuk mencapai tempat penyewaan Banana boat. Bertemu orang lokal yang ramah menyapa. Wonyoung berjalan sendirian, agak tertinggal, tapi tidak masalah karena jadi bisa menikmati beberapa hal yang terlewat seperti kumpulan bunga unik. Ia menunduk untuk melihatnya. Bunga ini memiliki bentuk kelopak setengah saja, katanya ada makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Wonyoung!"

Wonyoung menoleh pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah agak jauh di depan. Ia segera berdiri tegak, tapi dirinya merasa seseorang menatap dari arah kanannya, ketika di tengok, sosok itu bersembunyi dengan cepat di belakang pohon kelapa. Meski sekilas, dia bisa melihat warna baju orang itu. Membuang prasangka, segera Wonyoung mengejar ketertinggalan.

.

Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Wonyoung tersenyum lebar saat menaiki Banana boat. Meski basah dan terjatuh kedalam laut, ia tertawa bersama yang lain. Lalu sebuah banana boat lain terguling tidak jauh dari tempat mereka hingga wajah mereka terciprat.

"YAK!"

Bahiyyih protes keras pada kumpulan kakak kelas, makin jadi ketika lihat ada kakaknya di sana.

"_OPPA_! BAWA JAUH-JAUH BANANA BOAT-MU!"

Kai membuat wajah mengejek pada Bahiyyih sebelum matanya bertemu Wonyoung. Pria itu memutar badan dan menggerakan tangan di air untuk mendekati banana boatnya.

"Wonyoung, Bahiyyih ayo naik lagi! Kita harus kembali ke tepi." Nana mengingatkan mereka.

Setelah menikmati adrenalin berpacu meluncur di atas air, mereka selesai dan turun di dermaga, kakak kelas yang tadi juga telah mengakhiri aktivitas Banana boat. Teman-teman sekelompok Wonyoung termaksud Bahiyyih sudah berjalan di depan meninggalkan dermaga, tapi Nana baru melepas pelampung dan mengembalikannya. Saat itu ia merasa harus menunggu Nana walau berdiri agak jauh dan ketika si Ketua Kelompok sudah selesai, seorang pria yang familiar menangkap tangan Nana.

"Tunggu," ucap pria berkaos oranye.

"Jaehoo-_sunbae_?"

Apa pria ini yang beberapa kali Wonyoung pergoki menatap kearah mereka bahkan mengikuti?

"Nana, kenapa kau terus menghindariku? Kau tidak suka denganku? Kau membenciku?"

Dari sudut pandang Wonyoung, Nana itu salah satu gadis tercantik di kelas bersama Bahiyyih, bahkan beberapa teman sekelas yang pria naksir padanya, dia juga baik hati. Sekarang dikejar-kejar oleh kakak kelas, itu bukan hal baru.

Nana mengusap lengan atasnya tanpa berani menatap sang kakak kelas, "Bu-bukan seperti itu, _Sunbae_—"

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilan dan membalas pesanku. Kau berBOHONG, 'KAN?!"

Jaehoo-sunbae tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua bahu Nana hingga pemiliknya memekik. Beberapa kakak kelas yang agak jauh dari mereka menoleh termaksud Kai.

Wonyoung diserang sakit kepala secara mendadak, lalu sebuah kilasan penglihatan muncul. Kilasan yang pernah muncul dalam mimpinya yang tepat seperti penglihatan nyatanya saat ini. Nana dan sang kakak kelas, dermaga, speedboat yang terparkir di samping dermaga kayu ini tepat di sisi Nana.

Dengan gegabah Wonyoung berjalan cepat mendekati Nana dan ketika sudah di belakang Nana, gadis itu terdorong ke samping karena sang kakak kelas yang memaksa tidak sengaja mendorong. Wonyoung segera menangkap Nana agar terhindar dari petaka buruk seperti dalam mimpinya, karena sikap heroik tanpa pikir panjang tersebut, Wonyoung yang berusaha menahan Nana agar tidak terbentur kepala speedboat tidak bisa menahan beban lebih lama—tangannya yang menahan di kepala speedboat menekuk hingga tergelincir, sebelah kakinya masuk ke antara cela antara speedboat dan dermaga, terjepit dalam air. Keadaan ombak yang lumayan besar membuat speedboat menghantam sisi dermaga. Ia merasa lututnya seperti dipalu beberapa kali karena hantaman badan speedboat.

"WONYOUNG!" Nana segera bangun.

"A-aku tidak—"

Belum selesai Jaehoo mengeluarkan alasannya, seseorang dari belakang Jaehoo berlari dan mendorongnya kesamping agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Itu Kai yang dengan sigap berjongkok dan memegangi Wonyoung.

Nana yang menangis langsung dibentak Kai, "Jangan menangis! Tahan speedboat-nya agar menjauh dari sisi dermaga!"

Dengan terisak Nana melakukan itu, Wonyoung sendiri terus memejamkan mata lantaran rasa sakit luar biasa ketika Kai angkat dan menggendongnya di depan.

Wonyoung tidak tau dan peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya, dia juga sempat pingsan. Saat sadar, Nana ada di sampingnya dengan ekspresi cerah tercampur air mata ketika melihatnya. Ia pun terkejut karena Nana langsung memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku-aku...," Nana benar-benar tidak bisa menahan isakannya.

Wonyoung yang sudah lama tidak merasa pelukan orang lain selain ibunya merasa aneh. Bukan aneh yang macam-macam, tapi inikah rasa pelukan dari seorang teman? Ia jadi ingin meletakan tangannya di bahu Nana dan mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa" yang ternyata semua hal itu dilakukan olehnya.

Isakan Nana makin keras, "Ternyata ka-kau itu orang baik, Wonyoung. Kau tidak aneh atau gila..."

Wonyoung tidak tau harus senang atau sedih, tapi saat berpelukan itu, matanya menangkap seseorang bersandar di depan jendela ruang rawatnya. Entah sejak kapan, namun orang itu tak lama pergi. Ia bisa melihat siapa itu, orang yang waktu itu membantunya mendapatkan koper.

Nana melepaskan pelukan dan menyeka air matanya sendiri, "Maaf ya aku cengeng banget."

"Aku juga cengeng, kok."

"Tapi kau tidak menangis tadi sampai digendong kesini, lho. Terus pingsan."

"Lama?"

"Sejam mungkin, aku lupa." Jawab Nana sambil berpikir, lalu teringat hal penting, "Oh, kakimu? Apa sakit? Katanya sih tidak ada yang patah tapi lebamnya lumayan."

Wonyoung mencoba menyentuh kaki kanannya dan benar, sangat linu.

"Ini sudah sore, aku antar ya ke hotel!"

"Aduh tidak usah—" tapi ucapannya terpotong oleh Nana yang bersemangat.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan cari kursi roda," gadis itu langsung pergi dari sisi Wonyoung.

Lima belas menit Nana belum juga kembali. Wonyoung coba turun dari ranjang dan ternyata dia bisa berdiri walau saat berjalan agak pincang dan linu sekali rasanya. Ia juga keluar dari ruang rawat sekalian mencari Nana.

Ketika berjalan sendirian di lorong dengan kaki tergips, Wonyoung merasa lelah jadi dia ingin menuju kursi tunggu yang tidak jauh. Karena terburu-buru ingin cepat duduk, kaki linu mendadak hingga ia hampir jatuh, namun kedua lengan atasnya dipegangi.

Wonyoung segera berterima kasih tapi saat menoleh untuk melihat siapa penolongnya, ternyata kakak Bahiyyih. Orang itu membantu Wonyoung untuk duduk tanpa kata. Ia ingat percakapan terakhir mereka agak canggung.

"Kau|Kau—" Dan lagi-lagi mereka bicara dengan bersamaan. Wonyoung akan menunggu orang yang tidak mau dipanggil Oppa itu bicara dulu saja.

"Kau kenapa berjalan sendirian dengan kaki seperti itu? Di mana teman—"

Lalu tiba-tiba Nana datang, "Ah! Wonyoung, maaf lama. Aku bertanya pada perawat dan ternyata kursi rodanya ada digudang, jadi—eh Kai-_sunbae_, anu...," mimiknya berubah, bahkan menunduk saat menyadari kehadiran kakak kelas mereka itu.

Wonyoung hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kikuk dan tegangnya Nana berhadapan dengan Kai. Ada apa?

"Jaga temanmu." Setelah Kai mengatakan itu, ia langsung berbalik pergi tanpa melihat anggukan cepat Nana.

Ketika Kai sudah jauhan, Nana mengangkat kepalanya lagi sambil bernapas lega, "Aduh, kenapa sih kakaknya Bahiyyih itu harus menakutkan seperti itu? Padahal di TV dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan."

Wonyoung hanya mendengarkan selagi Nana membantunya duduk di kursi roda.

"Apa kau punya salah padanya?" Wonyoung niatnya ingin menggoda Nana, tapi gadis yang mendorong kursi rodanya ini mengiyakan dengan nada sedih.

"Ketika kau terjepit aku hanya menangis, dia pun datang lalu membentakku untuk berhenti menangis dan membantunya menyelamatkanmu. Aku malu dan merasa bersalah padamu, Wonyoung."

Wonyoung mengatakan tidak apa-apa, namun hatinya berkata lain karena ia dilanda penasaran. Terlebih dia belum mengucapkan apa-apa pada Kai.

Hutang terima kasih lagi.

"Tapi kenapa ya...aku merasa dia sangat marah sekali saat itu. Bahkan panggilan Bahiyyih pun tidak digubris ketika menggendongmu."

.

.

.

**-:- Kecut -:-**

Setelah lelah di abaikan sang kakak yang seperti orang lain ketika menggendong Wonyoung yang pingsan, Bahiyyih berhenti mengikuti, ada sejumput rasa kesal, tapi ya sudahlah, ini demi rasa kemanusiaan.

Namun salah seorang temannya nyeletuk, "Kai-_sunbae_ sangat perhatian dengan Wonyoung ya..."

"Kai-_oppa_ memang baik, kok."

"Tapi menurutku lebih dari itu."

"Tidak mungkin," Bahiyyih tetap yakin dengan perkiraan awalnya.

Sejam kemudian. Ketika Nana masih di rumah sakit, Bahiyyih dan yang lain hendak menjenguk Wonyoung, namun dari kejauhan mereka lihat Kai berdiri di depan kamar Wonyoung tanpa melakukan apapun.

Saat itu Bahiyyih ingin menjerit 'PENGHIANAT' tapi hanya terealisasi dalam hati.

"Bucin sekali." Celetuk lagi temannya menambah bensi dalam api Bahiyyih.

"Ah, apa sih. _Oppa_-ku memang perhatian sama siapapun, kok." Tingkat denial Bahiyyih sudah pada batas tersenyum palsu. Benar-benar tidak percaya kakaknya sendiri menghianati keyakinan Bahiyyih tentang sang kakak yang menganut Korea Tanpa Pacaran.

"Ya sudah. Kita pergi yuk! Jangan ganggu!"

Bahkan Bahiyyih menanggapi dengan 'Hehe' yang mana palsu sekali untuk dikatakan tawa. Jengkel dan dengki hati ini menembus batas dan melampauinya.

.

Tapi kakaknya yang sekarang ini begitu menyedihkan. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit duduk termenung di kursi dekat mesin minuman kaleng yang mana di sana minim pencahayaan. Dramatis sekali. Bahkan tidak menyadari Bahiyyih menghampiri untuk membeli beberapa minuman.

Saat bunyi kelontangan di bawah mesin, Bahiyyih mengambil dua minuman rasa buah; satu kuning dan satunya merah muda. Ia mendekati sang kakak untuk meletakan yang warna kuning di pangkuan Kai.

"Jangan sedih terus! Wajahmu jadi aneh, _Oppa_."

Kai mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Bahiyyih. Dia langsung tersenyum khas dengan hanya satu susut bibir yang terangkat, "Siapa yang sedih? Kembali kekamar sana. Sudah malam nanti anak kecil diculik."

Bahiyyih tidak marah lagi, jadi pamit dan berbalik. Belum melangkah menjauh, ia dengar kakaknya mengatakan terima kasih, namun Bahiyyih hanya melangkah pergi.

Baru lima langkah, terdengar semburan dan makian di belakangnya.

"Bahiyyih kau, kAU BENAR-BENAR—LEMON NON SUGAR!"

Memeluk satu-satunya minuman stroberi, Bahiyyih berlari dan bersorak dalam hati—inilah, inilah pembalasan dendam yang setimpal untuk kepercayaan yang terhianati! HAHA-HAHA!

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N**: Aku ngga tau ada yang cocok apa ngga sama visual Jung Haram, tapi aku kepikir Kashima Yuu yang di Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun.


End file.
